1. Field
This document relates to a mobile terminal including a plurality of user-identification modules and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Functions of a terminal, such as a personal computer, a laptop computer, a portable phone, and/or a smart phone, have been diversified. Such a terminal has been manufactured in the form of a multimedia player that allows the user to capture images or moving images, reproduce a moving image, play games, and receive a broadcasting signal.
In order to support the various functions of a terminal, many efforts have been made to improve the hardware and/or software structures of the terminal. Furthermore, a menu structure of the terminal has been complicated to support various functions of a terminal. Lately, a mobile terminal for using a plurality of telephone numbers using a plurality of user-identification modules has received attention.